


A Hug For Forgiveness

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Episode: s01e13 End of Days, Forgiveness, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s alive again, and the members of his team need a hug as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hug For Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘Any, any, Hugging,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** End Of Days.

When Jack appears in the Hub, miraculously alive again after three long days lying cold and dead in the morgue, Tosh is the first one notice, running towards him and all but throwing herself into his arms for a much-needed hug. Jack’s arms close around her, holding her tight, his still chilled body drawing warmth from her slender frame. She feels so fragile and precious, and as she whispers apologies for the way she betrayed him, he knows that he would forgive her anything, and he tells her so.

Ianto is next, approaching more slowly, almost hesitantly, hand extended for Jack to shake, but Jack ignores the gesture in favour of pulling his lover to him for a kiss and a loving embrace. 

“I’m sorry,” Ianto murmurs in his ear.

“I know, it’s okay, you thought you were doing the right thing.”

“I was wrong.”

Ianto’s solid warmth is so comforting that Jack is reluctant to let him go, but there’s still one more person he needs to reconnect with. 

Owen is even more hesitant than Ianto, and with good reason; he’d shot and killed his leader, not knowing that Jack would revive. Now he can’t even look Jack in the eye.

“I…”

“I forgive you.”

Owen breaks down as Jack’s hugs him, stealing away some of the medic’s body heat in the process. The chill of death is lingering longer than it ever has before and he wonders if he’ll ever feel warm again. He’s not sure it matters.

Forgiving his team is the easy part, but forgetting their collective betrayal is going to take time.

The End


End file.
